Katara and Zuko- A Forbidden Love
by William22
Summary: On the days of the Fire Nation Invasion Katara and Zuko and the rest of the Gang are planning to go to war to end the fire nation. But Azula has other plans to destroy the avatar and destroying her family in the process. But Katara who has been have feelings for zuko must keep her mind for sake of the mission and the world. Will love conquer? Or will fear and turnmoil rule?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW STORY IM WORKING ON BASED OFF AVATAR MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT FOR MORE CONTENT!

In the trenches of the fire nation the water and earth kingdoms do battle with the forceful fire nation Zuko and Katara prepare to face Azula in an Agony Kie Zuko turns to Katara and said, "If anything happens to me, run." But Zuko! Katara tries to explain. "No buts! Just do it! "Are you through talking to your girlfriend brother?" barked Azuela from the other side of the battlefield. "Leave her out of this!" demanded Zuko his fists full of flame. "My, my anger do you really despise me brother?" asked Azuela smirking. "We were never close." Said Zuko. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a shame just imagine if we were brother we could have ruled together! A kingdom for both you and I but you had to disobey father and speak at the council meeting and thus leaving you with this hideous scar on the side of your face, such a disappointment." Azuela said. Filled with even more rage Zuko charges against his sister Azuela does likewise and a big black funnel fills the arena. In the distance Toff and Sokka hear the explosion. "What was that? Sokka looks around for the commotion. "Whatever it was its not good." Said Toff as she felt the vibration through the ground. As the thick smoke clears Azuela laughs to herself "It starts." She said with a hysterical laugh and charges again at her brother.

The battle waged for 30 minutes neither one of them holding back anything. Zuko the once famed prince of the father nation exiled, by his father for speaking out against his council in hopes of searching for his mother who he had yet to see again since he was a child. And Azuela soon to be fire lord after her father, filled with so many emotions of hate and respite. The sibling rivalry had reached its boiling point. Katara her eyes filled with tears couldn't stand the massive blazes coming from them nor could she stand Zuko just barely surviving on whit's end. Katara looked around for aid and there was a water trough less than 10 feet away. "Zuko!" she yelled out onto the field as she water bend the water from the trough and cooled him down. "Thanks I needed that." He answered. "Aw help from your little girlfriend. She then directed her attention to Katara "Nooo!" as the blaze from her hand came forth out of her hand Zuko running into the bolt of flame dodged her attack by back flipping and caressing the flame as a baseball and launching it into the sky with zuko falling to the ground katara round to his aid. "Zuko!" "Enough of this lovely dovey bullshit!" Azuela yelled. She began to give chase to katara. Katara quickly used her water bending skills to drench Azuela's fire darts. Your water bending skills won't save you!" Azuela yelled. Without any water to aid her and zuko in pain she picked up zuko and began to find cover. Through the hallways Katara could hear Azuela's crazy laughter giving chase. "You can't hide from me! "Echoed the darkened walls.

Runnig through the decorated halls of the palace, zuko and katara were at a dead end. "It's a dead end!" shrieked katara. Behind them they ould hear azula's manincal laughter. "Dead end, oh well sorry it has to be like this brother but there can only be one fire lord." As she began her attack a figure from the ceiling came in between the middle of them. " Hey guys!" she said cherrfullly as she gave the piece sign to zuko and katara. "Ty lee!" mentioned zuko. "The one and only my liege." As bowed to him in respect. "Ty lee do not bow to him I am your rightful leader!" azula shouted. "Ha! Fat chance! Barked Ty lee. With that insult azula began her attack on ty lee. Zuko was in shock and amazement on how Ty lee manage to firebend so good. "So much for the circus act" smiled zuko. Dogding another one of her attacks and knocking azula into her mothers statue. Ty lee turned around and answered him well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." With that zuko nodded. "Now go!" ordered Ty lee. "To the courtyard!" said zuko grabbing katara's arm. As soon as they were gone azula managed to break out of her mother's statue embrace crumbling it to pieces. Angrielly looking back at it she yelled at the rubble "As if I needed you!" Turning her attention back to Ty lee, she charged at her with a forceful karate attack that ty lee couldn't keep up with. Azula managed to twist Ty lee's arm around her back while wincing in pain azula struck all of her pressure points and launched her elbow in her back knocking her to the ground. Barely walking away azula turned around with lighting coursing not only through her body but her fingertips as well. "For your disobiedence." She said and immediately struck down Ty lee between ty'lee's screams of agony and azula's hysterical laughter. The pure hatred yet insanity of azula was seen in her eyes as the blue lighting escaped from her fingertips and attacked her once closest ally. Outside of the palace and onto the courtyard Zuko and Katara stopped dead in their tracks of fright and shock. Zuko shaking off the motion took katara's hand yet again and said "Let's go!" and took her further into the courtyard which wa s a wooded area. As they ran through the entrance of the courtyard zuko looked back at the palace back entrance from where they once were. And could see a dim light and a hysterical looking girl nearly flying off the ground and headed towards them. Picking up the pace as they ran through going deepeer and deeper into the courtyard. Echoes of his mother's sweet voice rang through the place "zuko, zuko, zuko" the place rang as they ran past a familiar place where himself, his mother, his sister used to come and relax at he reimagined a familiar memory. Instanely seeing his mother watching over his younger sister and himself she turned to face the real life zuko and asked zuko is that you?" "Yes, mother." Zuko answered with tears swelling in his eyes. As he wiped his mother kept calling him until the his mother's voice started to sound like Katara's waking up from his memory he looked around and saw katara water bending the lake's water and attempting to dogde azula's fire darts. Looking upward he noticed fireball's being launced out from the palace. "What's the matter brother? Have you seen mother here?" azula sarcastically asked zuko. Filled with even more rage he did a spinning kick and knocked azula flat on her but onto the ground. Paying attention to Katara now, he said "Katara get outta here!" "No I won't leave you!" said katara. Azula getting back on her feet now had a look to kill. "Look, it's not safe for you to be here azula is gonna go crazy anyway and probably end up killing us both if either of us can be firelord! All im saying is we have a mission to complete and who knows maybe the world would be a better place without the firenation around what ya think?" he said with a smile. Respecting his decision she kissed him on the cheek, which made both of their face cheeks red and hot with passion of a budding love. "I'll meet up with you all soon just go! I don't wanna see you hurt." Nodding katara said, "Be safe." And made her way to the palace exit. Makng sure she was out of harms way. Zuko took a battle stance. "This time no foul ups!" shouted azula and yet again they were at it a sibling rivalary, a fire that couldn't be quenched by the water's of love and compassion.

City Limits.

The city rumbled as if an earthquake and a volcano were having a baby. Most of the eruptions came from back at the palace. "I hope zuko is ok." Katara thought to herself. In the street's it was sheer pandeioum. People were running away either from the violence, rioting, looting, or hiding. Katara's hope was to find her father and the rest of the wate tribe and earth kingdom warriors. For it had been years since Katara had last seen her father at the water tribe home. And there was no way she was gonna risk losing him to war yet again for a second time. Clutching on to her mother's necklace that laced around her neck. She thought furiously on where they would be located. She then rushed to the end of the city limits down the mountain. Truly she thought she would find them there.

On the outer banks of Fire nation Island Toff and Sokka were leaning on Appa. "When will I be able to see some action?" murmed Toff. Sokka scoffing at the idea "In due time grasshopper." "Don't sugarcoat me sokka. "Why have me on the outskirts away from the action I was made for this kind of stuff!" motioing with her fists. "The only reason why you're here is because if we need to make a quick exit." Feeling with her feet, "Well, from what I'm feeling the troops are advancing. "Incoming!" yelled sokka as he pushed Toff out of the way. As a burning ember engulfed the place where they were standing. "What the hell was that?" yelled Toff. "You should Know I can feel everything- A giant ember just nearly squished us!" Yelled Sokka. "Oh pipe down!" answered Toff. " Oh my Gosh!" yelled toff and grabbed her by her waist and put themselves on top of appa. "Come on appa yip! yip!" and immediately they flew in the air. "We have to find the others and quick!" said Sokka. "Why Genious is your plan falling before your very eyes? Asked Toff. "Shut up Toff! We just have to make due with what we were dealing with.' Said sokka. "pfft as if" remarked Toff.


	2. Chapter 2

As Toff and Sokka flew over the battle ridden city of the fire nation, on the ground katara ran to the outskirts of the city looking out into the sky hoping to see anng's flying bison. No soon after Sokka and the gang landed right in front of her. "Where's zuko?" Sokka asked pulling his sister up on appa. "He said He'll meet up with us later." "Ugh why is he going against the mission." Complained sokka. Hitting him in the back of his head, "Leave him alone! He can take care of himself." Katara answered. "What is your problem?!" yelled sokka. "Oh just shut up and drive" mumbled Toff. "All im saying is that when we were at the air temple and when he first came on the scene she was against him and now she's defending him talk about crazy." Replied Sokka as he grabbed the reigns of appa and flew up in the air to their next destination.

Back at the courtyard, the place was nearly desengrated. With a mixture of lighting and fire engulfing the remains Brother and Sister were still going at it. "hehe father will not be please." Said azula. "Who cares what he thinks!" yelled zuko. "Well for someone who supposedly wants to become fire lord, you have to how do you say carry on the mission of the previous lord, look around you zuko what do you see, destruction, fire, a force to be reckon with the world needs to be under a balanced dictatorship. "But there are other ways' answered zuko. "haha like what? Azula asked "Peace?" Swallowing his pride, he answered strongly, "Yes" "Then you are a fool!" azula answered. "If its one thing I know about being exiled is that the people from the other countries they are very reasonable, peaceful, kind, and respectable. We are the ones that need a reality check. We shouldn't be feared but we should all live in harmony if we do that then who knows what we could accomplish together. Zuko said.

"Aw boo hoo." Azula teased wiping a fake tear from her face. "I guess being exiled in being in the company of the water tribe girl really has mushed you into a sensitive piece of work. Zuko could feel his cheeks getting hot. "Lemme guess you fancy her?" "What?" zuko zapping back into reality. "How cute, as first order of Fire Lord she shall be the first to die!" azula ordered. "No!" zuko running to her preparing to attack. As soon as zuko was in 5 feet azula struck a lighting from her finger and literally took zuko up in the air and landed him on a cart full of cabbages. Laughing hysterically azula composed herself, "pity, though she is sorta cute if I didn't know you had feelings for her, I would took her myself." She responded. "What are you talking about?" throwing a cabbage down. "You want to know a secret brother?" "Zuko remained silence yet keeping an eye on his hysterical sister. Yet out of the shadows of the now ruin courtyard. Mai emerged from the shadows beaten and battered. She stood at the side of Azula. "Mai?" said zuko shocked. "Hey Zuko." She said saddened. "Brother Do you know why Mai broke up with you?- twisting Mai's hair. Mai resisting. Zuko with his head down was saddened that Mai put on his heart. "Tell em Mai" "Once I saw you joining forces with that water tribe girl, she had that same look in her eyes that I had for you once. She loves you zuko!" Mai begin to say then burst out in tears. "So- Mai begins to say "That's why I had to do it, you made me so mad, yet azula was here for me so I gave my love to her." "WHAT!" Zuko enraged. Grabbing Mai's face azula was about to tongue wrestle with mai knowing that it would crush him. "That's right brother, enjoy the show. She then forcefully made out with mai grabbing and thrusting her, enraging zuko. Through panted breaths he could hear mai say "Zuko!" trying to reach out to him. But zuko already filled with hate and even more anger towards not his sister but to mai too. Went charging full speed ahead at azula grabbing her and pinning her to an outside courtyard wall. "Hmm, what's the matter brother? Can't handle competition." Gripping tightly to her outfit zuko could hear the muffled cries of Mai. Releasing his grip he ran to the aid of mai. "Leave me alone!" mai yelled. "Mai.." "Don't Mai me, you ass!" she then broke down. "I'm sorry you had to see that zuko but she said if I didn't do as she told me that I would die! Please get me outta here!" as mai hugged on him tightly. "Pity isn't it brother, mai is such a fine specimen truly you missed out. "Give it up azula." Said zuko. "What are you talking about?" azula asked. "Mai told me everything." "You Fool!" azula yelled. "I give you simple instructions and you can't even do that!" "My love, my loyalty, belongs to zuko." Answered Mai getting up from the ground and clutching zuko's hand. "DIE!" Azula began her fire attack pushing zuko out of the way Mai was attacked. "MAI, NOOOO!" zuko screamed. Azula having no sympathy flipped her hair and walked away. "You son a bitch!" zuko screamed at his ignorant sister. Ignoring him she ordered the guard to do a task and headed back into the palace. Clutching Mai's hands Zuko kept repeating her name and asking if she was ok, tears running uncontrobbly over his face. Mai with little strength she had left, touched his cheek with her hand, and whispered in his ear "Don't worry zuko, I'll be fine, and with her last breath she said, "I love you." And as soon as she that she was gone. Zuko gave out a deep cry a cry that only can be reached when the unthinkable happens. The guard still at the palace gave the motion and the three went to them both and took mai away while one head zuko back. "Hey, what are you doing? Zuko begin to say. "Then the guard grabbed him and held him putting his arms behind his back. As they took mai's lifeless body and took it back into the palace into the darkened halls. Zuko lost for words literally killed the man that held him bound and gave chase to the other guards that carried Mai's body away. Catching up to them he killed them on sight. Looking around for any more surprises coming from his sister, he heard clapping coming from the shadows, azula appeared. "Do you want to a secret brother?" she asked. "No more games azula!" zuko yelled. "Mother is Alive..." she replied with an evil smile.


End file.
